I'll Be There For you
by Bonejangles
Summary: Ban has been having a bad week, and leaves the Honky Tonk in a silent fit. Ginji plays the concerened friend and follows to comfort him. Spun off the song by 'The Rembrandts'. A bit of friendly fluff, or if read 'that' way it's BanGinji when you squint. R


I'll be there for you

By: Sundot ng Kulangot

A/N: This was inspired by the song (obviously…), and a friend. Yup, Eyes of Amethyst, this is for you… Even though it's a year too late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, though I sorely wish I did. Perhaps if I prayed more…

…………………………………………………………………….

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
**

A soft sigh erupted from his lips.

No Jobs had been offered as of late, and the infamous Ban Midou had been resigned to working at the Honky Tonk to clear of their debt and scrounge for any meager amount of food. And through the lack of money he and Ginji were forced to sleep out side the tiny café inside their car. The worst of it was it was that time of the year that rain was very often.

It was hard, irritating, and upsetting all at once.

And he, in short, was miserable.

Although Ginji hadn't minded working at the Honky Tonk, claiming it was less exhausting, and far safer, which was true. But it wasn't at all exciting, and didn't wrack up much income as Ban would have liked. After all they were only working for food and their debt.

Ban slouched over the counter in frustration, all he had been doing was washing and drying the dishes the whole day and was slowly going mad, as they hadn't had business that day or the other day or the other other day…

He groaned out in frustration, catching the attention of Paul, Natsumi, and Ginji. Three pairs of eyes immediately swiveled toward Ban in annoyance, concern, and mild surprise, respectively.

Ban regarded the stares indifferently, as he shrugged his apron off. Crumpling the rumpled white thing in his hands, He haphazardly threw it upon the counter. Three pairs of eyes followed the movement of Ban off his seat, and through the door.

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but...  
**

The soft tinkling of a bell announced the departure of Ban from the Honky Tonk.

The second announced Ginji's.

Natsumi smiled, taking Ban's crumpled white apron in hand and gently placing it on a keg, as she hummed lightly. Acting as though nothing had happened, she turned to Paul.

"Master, Ginji took the other apron." She softly admonished.

She was replied with a blunt grumble, as Paul dismissed the whole thing, and continued to read from where he left of in the news paper.

She blinked, slightly surprised, and returned to her usual chipper disposition. Receiving no reaction at all from him, except for the grunt, which in her opinion was hardly a reaction. She brightly bounded off to wipe the tables.

A damp rag clutch tightly in one hand and two tables later, she had moved on to the last table and was preparing to do the counter.

"It's going to rain."

The sole waitress looked up to see Paul gazing out the window in a vague sort of way, as though he were in deep thought. But normally she couldn't tell as the glasses he wore hid the expression of his eyes be it happy, wistful, or what ever he felt at certain times. And the news paper he had, always covered the rest of his face that the puny sunglasses wouldn't have been able to cover.

But behind the sunglasses and the daily newspaper he had as a prop (she so amusedly referred to it as that), she could have sworn that the simple declaration of the weather had been heavily laced with a twisted sort of paternal concern for the two regulars of the Honky Tonk.

Natsumi paused a bit and followed Paul's gaze. There after she could only nod and smile (again), as she dutifully continued to scrub the table top, humming softly to herself.

**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
**

Ginji sped after Ban, weaving through the crowded streets of (1. who knows where). Person after Person whizzed by in a kaleidoscope of colors, too fast for Ginji to have taken in goodness knows where he was. As far as he was concerned, he was to get to Ban and figure out what was bugging him, although he had an inkling idea what it was… Days with out a job other than dish washing at the Honky Tonk was probably driving the Jagan Master at his wit's ends.

Tearing through the hustle of the side walk, Ginji darted up the stairs of an over pass, which Ban had just climbed. He slowed to a canter, swearing that if he ran any more he'd give himself a cardiac arrest, as he leaned over his knees for support.

Laughter drifted around his ears, soft but rich. It gradually turned to something nothing short of maniacal and frenzied.

He jerked his head up to face his run away partner, to find him on the verge of insane hysterics, and tears.

Ban crumpled helplessly beneath the rail, clutching at it for support, albeit it provided none. Ginji gave him one confused look, and started forward to Ban who was pointing a shaking finger at him.

"A-a-a-apro-on…" Ban's voiced trailed of to be followed by a roar of guffawing mingled with uncontrolled pants.

Ginji felt all the more addled before taking one look downward. He realized that he still had the apron on, the pink one with the gigantic frills… Oops. He must have looked really stupid running down the street with this on.

He burst out laughing as well joining his partner on the floor. They both laughed themselves silly, till it hurt so much to even breathe.

After a few minutes of making total idiots of themselves, the two had some what calmed.

Taking regulated breaths, Ginji, opened his mouth to speak, but shut it as Ban had cut him short.

"I'm okay."

With that he smiled and stood, pulling Ban up along with him.

**  
You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great  
**

"You didn't seem so a while back…" Ginji said, letting his voice trail off.

He looked at Ban squarely in the eyes, his gaze questioning and some what doubtful.

Ban met his eyes, warm and assuring. "I'm okay. Really, I am. You, stupid, should know that—Should HAVE known that. " He stressed the word have, slightly patronizing Ginji.

"Hey! I was worried about you! No need to insult meeeeeee…" Whined Ginji, as his large brown eyes reflected distress and his arms flailed up and about his head.

Ban opened his mouth to, perhaps, let loose a snide comment, but decided against it and pulled his mouth into a smirk instead. Ginji slightly fidgeted under Ban's sharp gaze then blurted out a, " Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-chan is sooo meaaaaan…… I only wanted to help him…"

The Jagan master replied with a very glib and teasing "I know." Dragging out the words like smoke off a cigarette. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing, blue and violet eyes glazing over. "I know."

Ginji cocked his head to the side.

**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...  
**

"But why, Ban?" He asked. Ginji stood still, quite tense about the whole thing.

"Rain makes me upset." Replied Ban, off-handedly.

"Really? Never heard that from you before." Said Ginji smiling lightly as he relaxed. He turned and leaned his back against the railing, propping himself up with his elbows.

Ban laughed, not as manic as a while back. "Well it does."

"Mmmm-hmmmmm……" Was his only reply.

"And business being as slow as ever, ain't helping any." Groused Ban, tightening his hold on the hand rail. **  
**

Upon receiving no sign of reply from is silent partner, he continued. "It's days like these that drive me… nuts…"

And as if to emphasize his statement, he reached up to massage the bridge of his nose gingerly avoiding his neat and tiny glasses.

Ban sighed, and let his eyes slide shut as his hand dropped from his face and to the rail.

**I'll be there for you  
**

Ginji cracked one eye open and gave his partner a once over, and smiled. "Lighten up Ban," Laced with a surreptitious _I'm here for you._

**When the rain starts to pour**

"I still don't like the rain. " Was all Ginji was met with.

And as if on cue, thunder rumbled across the gray and blustery sky, and it began to rain. A light drizzle to a heavy downpour in no time flat.

Ban cursed under his breath, jerking up from his perch violently as droplets began to pelt him from above.

**  
I'll be there for you  
**

Ginji laughed again, and peeled the pink frilly apron off. "Come on let's put this thing to good use." Lifting it above his head like a makeshift umbrella, he motioned to Ban to get under too.

"Get under, there's plenty of space… the Frills are nice and big."

Ban grinned and ducked under with Ginji.

"Hey Ban, I'm here for you." Sincere, and earnest, and honest. "Please don't be upset any more." Innocent, and caring, and compassionate. That was Ginji. That was his best friend.

It made Ban feel all fuzzy. He smiled, nodding. "I know. I won't"

"Now let's get back to the Honky Tonk and get warm!" Cheered Ginji pumping his fist into the air with his regular enthusiasm.

And they did just that, huddled and scrambling for cover under a pink and frilly apron.

**Fin.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Nyahahaha… it's oveeer…. Hihiii… Quite short and quite pointless and quite senseless and quite un-edited… nyah… But I'll leave the criticizing to you people, eh? Flames are most certainly welcome, constructive criticism even more so. Taken off the song by "The Rembrandts" methinks. Or the Opening song of "Friends".


End file.
